Gat gets what he wants
by YoloYaoi
Summary: This is an all out yaoi scene! Major yaoi for Gat and boss now.


I do not own the Saints Row guys one bit, I'll keep wishing.

Warning. Warning. MASSIVE WARNING. Real yaoi has finally arrived to the best of my abilities.

-Zack

"Beg me." He said with a smirk I couldn't help but blush over.

I'll humor him.

"Please fuck me Johnny, please fuck me... Fuck me hard. I need it so bad~!" I replied in an eager overly acted tone.

That must have pleased him, cuz he stuck his two middle fingers in my mouth and commanded me to suck. "Get them nice and slick boss." He said then took his fingers out and reached down spreading the spit up my ass. He put his other wet fingers into my anus and pressed the tip of his middle finger into me, causing me to jolt " FUCK! Johnny! That Fucken hurts!" I growled. He laughed apologetic-like and smiled spreading my legs wide. I tried to relax as he pushed his finger in deeper. "You're so tight boss~ tell me your a virgin"

" I don't typically make a habit of this, you know" I replied between breaths. Gat was surprisingly gentle, considering this was him we were talking about.

-Gat

That bit of information put a smile to my face. I was his first gay experience. I had to laugh at his purely innocent responses. They were sexy as fuck. I was already hard as steel at this point, but you know me, the ever so giving one. " Let me make it upto you boss"

Slowly, I took hold of his thick tool and put its blunt tip between my lips. I tongued the wet cleft, kissing the swollen head of my bosses cock. I got saliva dripping down the shaft and then started slowly jacking him off. I looked up at him and smirked as his cock grew stronger and thicker in my hands. I put my hot mouth around the head and sucked it all the way in, until I felt it hit the back of my throat. I sucked his cock back in and out again and again, getting faster and feeling every inch of his meat pounding in and out of my mouth.

He gripped the back of my head and forced his cock into my mouth. I worked my tongue and lips as he took advantage of my face, and soon I felt a spasm and a jolt as he came shot after shot of his hot slick cum down my throat. Now I have never sucked a guy off before or anything, but fuck am I good or what? And on a side note, the stuff don't taste so bad.

-Zack

Johnny gave me that sexy smile that made me weak in the knees and started to take my cock in his mouth. By now, he was able to take it all the way down with ease. I watched and felt as the tip of my dick disappeared in his throat. The feeling almost made me cum instantly. I started to thrust my cock deeper into his throat absentmindedly each time feeling as if I was going deeper and deeper. My legs wrapped around his head begging for more like a little bitch that I was right now.

I told him that I was close, he gave me a nod, I started to fuck his mouth faster and faster. I closed my eyes and tried to suppress my need to cum; making that feeling of ecstasy last as long as I could. But Johnny pushed his head up against my cock once more; I completely lost it. With a load moan, I sprayed my huge load inside his mouth. I watched him as he locked his lips around my pulsating cock and tried to suck up every last drop that spewed down his throat. But it was all too much; streams of cum started seeping out of his lips and began running down his chin.

I panted in a daze as Johnny began licking up the semen that didn't make it into his mouth. He was a fucking natural! I felt utterly satisfied for what was probably five minutes. I took this time to gain back the breaths that I had lost. I only heaved watching Gat with wild green eyes, giving him the go to continue. In a dead serious tone I replied in still heavy breaths" Fuck this ass right the fuck now."He didn't need anymore encouragement.

He slid his mouth off my cock and as he looked up at me, an evil, mischievous grin spread across his lips. Grabbing my ankles, he forced my knees down to my chest. I soon felt the head of his enormous cock between my legs, rubbing up and down my puckered ass, which was literally begging to be invaded by this point, despite his massive size. I begged again, not giving a fuck about how much of a bitch in heat I had become" Please Johnny~! Fuck me!"

I felt his cock begin to force it's way deep into my virgin ass. The pain was nearly blinding. My attempts to scream were drown out by his tongue deep in my throat, as he laid his chest against mine,forcing every inch of his blood engorged manhood deep inside of me. The pain slowly began to subside and waves of intense pleasure swept over my body. My body began to involuntarily rock against his thick rod as the tempo and intensity of his downward thrust began to increase as he savagely fucked me into oblivion.

-Gat

Fuck he was tight! I've never experienced anything so fucking hot either! I didn't think I was going to last as long as I have. Fuck, I wanted more of this. " I'm going to fuck the juices out of you Z-Zack" I breathed between fucks, ramming my thick rod deeper, watching the base of my cock disappear then reappear again each motherfucking time.

Their was no way in hell that I was going to ever get over being in love with him. I was ready to settle down with this guy. I wanted him to be with me for the rest of my pathetic life! I was going to fuck him into submission too.

As the pounding progressed, I felt the bosses ass begin to pulse and seemingly began milking my cock as he began cumming all over my chest, not making any attempts in being discreet. Just the way I like it. He came so much, I didn't give a fuck that he coated my chest with his jizz, I slicked my fingers over my chest and licked the liquid off with a smile.

The boss was panting for breaths at this point, my ears rang with Zack's lusty moans as he immediately started begging for me to continue with my hard fucks, to my pleasant surprise. His voice was weak and cracking, but his pleas were clearly demanding me.

" I'm happy to oblige" I smiled as my hips began rocking the boss back and forth. I made a bitch out of him, but this bitch was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He robbed him of his soul, their was no going back from this. He has become his. All these fucking years, he belonged to Zack now.

-Zack

Nothing could ever make me feel alive like Gat makes me feel right now. I couldn't believe how much I came to love his dick inside me! No wonder Aisha was so clingy! But he was mine now. He was fucking me right now, not her, not ever again, to anyone else! As president and savior, I was going to make him mine. I wasn't going to be without him again.

" I l-love you Johnny Fucking G-Gat!" I trembled, my cock already hard from gats ass pounding. And still I was ready to explode again. I don't know if it was what I said, but Johnny began fucking me harder now, without mercy. I liked that shit. I was now screaming in heavenly pleasure, my mind filled with sex crazed thoughts.

I felt every vein of his fuck meat inside me as he pulsed then felt the sharp splurts of his cum filling me full. I came right after, making yet, another embarrassing mess that I'd have to apologize for.

He kissed me with such a manner equal to fucking then pulled back taking deep breaths. He looked at me in such a loving manner I didn't ever expect him to give me. Then without any hesitation, he replied the most wonderful words I would ever hear " I've always loved you boss"

I kissed him hard between our mixed fluids. Gat was mine. I was his. Ain't shit gonna keep us apart ever again.

So, I feel like a total whore right now, I don't know where this part of me came from, but man. I'm really blushy and shy about this one! My first real yaoi scene! Hope I did ok guys (:

Should I continue?


End file.
